dark_parablesfandomcom-20200216-history
FAQ
This is the Dark Parables Wiki's FAQ. Here, we've gathered a bunch of questions about the series, as well as the Wiki itself, and answered them - in the hopes that you might find your own questions here and (hopefully) some answers! Make sure to check out the Table of Contents below. Click the question you'd like to see answered to jump right to it, or keep scrolling to look over all the questions we've got here. More are on the way! Also, check out the Mysteries page for some more questions we ALL want answered... The Dark Parables Wiki Q: Can anybody edit the Wiki? A: Yes! We welcome edits and additions from everyone and anyone. Wikis are never-ending efforts, created by a community of like-minded individuals all working together to combine their knowledge into one complete Wiki. Erroneous or malicious edits will, of course, be undone. Q: Can we add any other games to the wiki? A: Probably not. 'This wiki is for ''Dark Parables games and any widely accepted spin-off games ONLY. It is not for Hidden Object Games in general, nor is it for games with a fairy tale connection. Unless a game is a new Dark Parables title or a new (and obvious) spin-off of the series, it should NOT be added to this Wiki. The Fairytale Detective '''Q: Is the Fairytale Detective male or female? A: According to the Novel released in Curse of Briar Rose's bonus features and the epilogue of The Swan Princess and the Dire Tree, the Fairytale Detective is female. However, this character is definitely treated throughout the games as an ambiguous protagonist meant to represent the player, whether the player is male or female. We refer to the Detective by female pronouns on this Wiki, due to the technical evidence depicting her as such, but you're more than welcome to see the Detective as male. Q: Is the Fairytale Detective human? A: She is humanoid in appearance, but we don't know for certain that she is actually human. It is possible, given her career, her abilities and her hardiness, that the Fairytale Detective is any one of the many humanoid species found throughout the fantasy world. Disdainful comments about humans made to her by Prince Hugh in Jack and the Sky Kingdom seem to support the idea that she may be something other than human, herself. Q: Is the Fairytale Detective immortal? A: We don't know. It's very possible that she is, but there is no definitive evidence one way or another. While many of the characters in Dark Parables have aged from one game to another, the actual passage of time from Curse of Briar Rose to Queen of Sands is only about 20 years or so. While this is a long time, it's not a long enough time to make assumptions about the aging of the Detective. After all, many police detectives and investigators have careers much longer than 20 years. Q: Is the Fabled Inspector related to the Fairytale Detective? A: Maybe! Some Dark Parables fans like to think so, but we have no actual evidence to support this theory. Some fans also believe that the Fabled Inspector IS the Fairytale Detective, just at an earlier point in her career. However, the Detective's reaction to Princess Leda's Golden Touch ("I've heard of this before...") seems to discredit that theory. Really, we have little to no information about the Fabled Inspector to really know one way or the other - but it's fun to guess! Other Dark Parables Questions Q: Where did the name Stewartson come from? A: It can be read on the tombstones of the King and Queen in Curse of Briar Rose. It's small, but legible, and other text found on the tombstones shows it's not intended to be filler text. Q: Is the Evil Witch immortal? A: Yes. We have evidence that she has been around for millennia. However, we do not know if she is still around, as all of her actions seem to have taken place in the past. Q: What's up with that weird guy who keeps showing up dead? A: That's Rach Neumann, an easter egg character placed in several Blue Tea games. We don't know who he is or why he's always there... but he just is. Q: What's the deal with all these Godmothers? A: There's two different kinds of Godmothers in the Dark Parables world. The first kind of Godmother is seen in Curse of Briar Rose and seems to be similar to the Godmothers seen in many fairy tales. The second kind of Godmother is seen in The Final Cinderella, where "Godmother" is a special title awarded to advocates of the Maiden Goddess. The two kinds of Godmothers are NOT one in the same! Q: Just how many Cinderellas are there? A: We don't know. The Final Cinderella tells us about four of them, but these seem to only be the four Cinderellas helped by Godmother Amelia, and NOT all of the Cinderellas since the beginning of time. We're never given a total on how many Cinderellas have come and gone. Q: Who is shown at the end of The Final Cinderella? A: That is a fully grown Pinocchio standing with Katherine Belloni. They are admiring a statue made to honor Pinocchio's parents. While they are shown holding hands, we're given no further evidence of what relationship they may or may not have at that time. Q: What's up with King Crisanto's bright red glasses? A: They're an inside joke, like an easter egg, placed there by the developers. No, there's nothing wrong with your game. He just has really bad fashion sense. Q: How do I activate the sword in Ballad of Rapunzel? A: Once you've collected all the Flowerstones, use the Glenys Jewel to activate the sword. You must collect the jewel from your Detective's Journal in order to use it on the sword. Q: Is it just me, or do the parables in Queen of Sands contradict each other? A: It's not just you. The parables in this game and its bonus game frequently contradict each other AND the story presented in The Seven Ravens. As such, a lot of the backstory of Mab is confusing when it really shouldn't be! Behind the Scenes Q: Why did Blue Tea Games stop making Dark Parables? A: They decided to focus entirely on making puzzle-type games for mobile devices. Eipix Entertainment took over the series from that point and has been creating the games since then. However, with the release of Return of the Salt Princess, Blue Tea Games will be creating the games now. Q: Will any of the missing Dark Parables games be released on Android? A: We don't know, but it's unlikely. Since the games are all out on iOS already, they most likely would've been released on Android long before now if they were going to be. We can still hope, however! Q: Why do the teasers sometimes not match the next game? A: Teasers are made long before the game they're meant to "tease" us about gets released. A lot of times, there are changes made to the game during the development process that the teasers don't account for. Teasers should always be considered a general idea about the next game (one that may or may not be accurate), and not concrete evidence of future events in the series. Q: How can I find out more about the next Dark Parables game? A: Check out Eipix Entertainment's social media accounts. We try to update the Wiki as soon as new information is available, but if you want to find out the moment the news comes out, you'll have to keep an eye on Eipix's Facebook, Twitter, Instagram and YouTube accounts. They also have an e-mail newsletter you can subscribe to. Spin-Off Games Q: What is a spin-off game? A: A spin-off is defined as "a byproduct or incidental result of a larger project" - in this case, a spin-off game is considered a game made as a byproduct of the Dark Parables series. It shares certain elements with the games and the universe they take place in. For more information on what a spin-off is, click here. Q: What makes a game a spin-off? A: In order to be considered a spin-off game, it must be (a) made by the developer of Dark Parables and (b) have obvious and indisputable connections to the main Dark Parables series. Games made by Blue Tea and Eipix that do not share elements or connections with the Dark Parables series are NOT spin-offs. Games made by other developers, regardless of what the game is about, are NOT spin-offs. It is impossible for another developer to make a Dark Parables game (or spin-off) without infringing on the copyright held currently by Eipix Entertainment. Q: What makes Fabled Legends a spin-off game? A: Fabled Legends is considered a spin-off game due to it being a game released by the developer of Dark Parables and possessing a nearly identical storyline and gameplay structure. Both Dark Parables and Fabled Legends feature an intrepid detective as the main character, who is sent to solve a mystery relating to the true story behind a famous legendary tale. Fabled Legends also contains references, in puzzles and artistic nods, to specific characters and events in the Dark Parables universe. Q: What makes Cursery a spin-off game? A: Cursery is considered a spin-off game due to it being a game released by the developer of Dark Parables and possessing a nearly identical storyline and gameplay structure. The protagonist of Cursery is an unnamed boy, but he otherwise fulfills the same role as the detective in the Dark Parables series - solving a mystery based on the true story behind a famous legendary tale. The game also contains references to events and characters in the Dark Parables universe and, even more tellingly, references to this game and the characters in it can actually be found in the fifth Dark Parables game, The Final Cinderella. Q: I still want to talk about a game that I think is similar to Dark Parables! A: You're welcome to do so on the forum, on the Other Hidden Object Games board. There, you can make a thread devoted to your favorite game, ask for recommendations for games to try, or recommend your favorite non-''Dark Parables'' games to others. Category:Reference __FORCETOC__ __NOEDITSECTION__ __NONEWSECTIONLINK__ Category:Help